


James That Sees Dead People

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 12th grade people, Depression, Gen, Senior year, Suicidal Thoughts, They're not underage anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: James Earl Madison is very aware that he's literally sick and figuratively dying inside, thank you.But he didn't expect all those thoughts to enable him to actually see the dead. Talk to them. Control them, in a sense.Time to think of what will definitely go wrong...





	James That Sees Dead People

**Author's Note:**

> For all intent and purposes, Dolley is his sister.

I really wish they would stop. The voices come at any time, they torment me, the gremlins -

Deadly thoughts cross my mind all the time. I'm sick all the time, so it makes sense. One day, this sickness will kill me, you know, and the world will be down a body that just existed for no reason.

Enough about all that though.

They flicker in my slightly decayed line of sight. There was a fire. I have the burn marks to prove it. 

It brought my sister into the hospital, those suffocating wispy tongues of fire.

She isn't awake.

I don't talk about it.

No one believed what I saw. I saw a spirit, made entirely out of flames. They grabbed her. They tried to smother her, put her out for good.

She may have been dead if it weren't for me.

I yelled out, stop, stop! You want this human life to be your downfall? Get out of the fire, roam elsewhere where destruction fails to exist, lest you get extinguished forever.

It reaches to me, and swiftly disappears.

They thought my imagination ran wild with me again.

I laughed wryly. What imagination? These people have some sick, twisted minds.

Depression is not imaginary.

Neither are suicidal thoughts.

I wonder how long this rope has to be to put me out of my misery...?


End file.
